Delicious!
by VenomSpitter
Summary: Delicious!; a short NaLu one-shot, including Nashi, nothing much :3


**Author's note: **Hi again! This is a short NaLu one-shot for you all. I'm so sorry that I haven't been active for sooo long time, because ya know..school. Anyway, I have a new story coming up, it's a one-shot too, maybe a two-shot, I don't know yet. Then, a new chapter of The Fairy Pirates is coming up. Not now, but soon. Maybe next weekend. Anyway anyway, enjoy this one-shot now! :3

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to the great Hiro Mashima! :D

* * *

"Mommy, let's go to the guild, pretty please?" said 4-years old Nashi Dragneel. Nashi has long, spiky pinkish hair. She also has her mother's chocolate brown eyes and looks a lot like her mother, but has her father's canine-like teeth, because she's a Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Okay, Nashi. I think your father is at the guild too." answered 23-years old Lucy Dragneel. Lucy's hair has grown a little, and she has become more beautiful and taller, but not too tall as Natsu.

"Yay!" Nashi chirped and hugged her mother.

"But first let's get you ready. C'mon now." Lucy said and walked with Nashi to Nashi's room.

* * *

Lucy opened the wardrobe and sighed. Nashi had so much clothes! _'Hard to pick now..' _Lucy thought and looked at Nashi, who was playing with her dragon plushies. Nashi loves dragons so much!

"Sweetpumpkin, what's your favourite color? Mama can't pick anything.." Lucy asked Nashi. Lucy was wearing white jeans with black heels and pink tank top. Her hair was tied into two pigtails.

"I like the color pink!" Nashi said and grinned. Lucy chuckled and picked a cute pinkish dress with white frills and a white bow around the torso.

"Let's dress you up now and then we can go." Lucy said and Nashi went to dress up **(Nashi was in her PJ's :3)**. Nashi looked cute in that dress. She also picked her red dragon plushie and they went downstairs.

"Lilith, wake up! We're going to the guild!" Lucy shouted. Soon they saw a light-blue female Exceed, whose name was Lilith. She is the daughter of Happy and Carla, also she is Nashi's Exceed.

"Yay!" Lilith said and landed on Nashi's head. Then they went out from their house, and walked to the guild.

* * *

When they arrived to the guild, everyone greeted them. Lilith saw her parents and flew to them. Nashi went to play with Gray's and Juvia's daughter, Yuki. Yuki is also 4-years old and she has raven black curly hair, her father's eyes but her mother's eye color. Yuki uses Snow Make, which allows her to make something out of snow and eat snow like her father, except Gray eats ice. So on, Yuki is kind-hearted and sweet. Let's hope she won't get her father's stripping habit. Anyway, Nashi and Yuki started to play and Lucy went to search Natsu. Where can you find Natsu in guild? Either at the bar eating or fighting with Gray. Soon Lucy found Natsu, who was fighting with Gray, like always.

"Natsuu~!" Lucy purred and Natsu turned his head to find Lucy smiling at him. Natsu punched then Gray away and walked to Lucy. Natsu has grown taller and his hair is a little spikier and grown a bit too, also he is muscular too. Natsu has become handsome too and he's strong too. Currently he's a S-class mage with Lucy and Gray.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said and kissed Lucy's forehead and hugged her. "Where's my little dragon?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just playing with Yuki." Lucy said as she watched Nashi and Yuki play. Natsu didn't answer anything, just nodded. Soon Nashi jumped into Natsu's arms, which suprised her parents.

"Daddy~!" Nashi smiled and hugged her father.

"Hey my sweet, little dragon. How're you doing?" Natsu asked and grinned.

"I played with Yuki-chan! She can eat snow, and I can eat fire?" Nashi told. Natsu looked at Lucy, who shrugged.

"I guess..she has eaten fire before, so it's okay." Lucy said.

"Yeah, you can eat fire like me!" Natsu grinned and so did Nashi.

"Daddy, can I eat fire now?" Nashi asked again.

"Sure." Natsu lit his hand in fire and put Nashi down. Nashi then took the fire into her palms and ate it.

"Delicious!" she said and smiled.

* * *

**end. :3**


End file.
